The present invention relates to jamb mounting assemblies and more particularly to an improved jamb mounting assembly which is shimless-shim in nature.
In the construction of doorways, windows, and other structural openings, it is common place to provide a jamb about the inner edge thereof for finishing the rough edge of the structural opening and for supporting a window or door there within. Although metal and other types of pre-manufactured jambs are used, the predominant jamb material is wood.
A great deal of cost in erecting or renovating a structure is, of course, attributable to labor. A substantial portion of labor is expended in the finishing or a xe2x80x9ctrimmingxe2x80x9d of the structure. This includes the preparation and installation of various molding, doors and windows and the aligning and fastening of the jambs which line the openings in the structure. In order to simplify the installation of jambs in structure openings, it is has become common for a jamb assembly to be prepackaged in one of several standard sizes. Such assemblies commonly include jambs for the opening and molding which frames the outline of the opening and sometimes include framing members for the opening. However, the procedure for installing the jambs has not changed substantially over the years.
Typically, a structural opening is bounded by framing members, such as wooden studs. The installation of such studs ordinarily takes place early in the construction process and without time-consuming measuring, plumbing and truing operations. Hence, the perimeter of the rough structural opening usually does not comprise a true rectangle, and the sides of the opening are commonly not plumb. Further, the dimensions of the openings vary substantially so that is it rarely possible to attach jambs directly to the framing and provide a serviceable opening which will precisely receive a door or other closure.
In order to produce a properly sized, squared opening, such as a doorway, it is, therefore, necessary to dispose each members of the jamb in a proper position with respect to one another, regardless of their relationship to the surrounding framing or rough structural members. The gaps between the framing members and the jamb are then filled with wooden shims. The shims are usually tapered wooden members, such a wooden shingles, to afford a measure of a xe2x80x9cadjustabilityxe2x80x9d. Individual shims, and combinations thereof, are painstakingly fitted between the jambs and framing until it is found that the jamb is plumb, and at a predetermined distance from the opposing jamb member. Then nails are driven through the jamb and the shims, into the supporting framing. If all goes well, the nailing does not substantially disturb the placement of the jamb. At this point, protruding pieces of the wedge, if any, must be cut off flush with the edge of the jamb. Finally, the surrounding molding must be fitted and nailed to the periphery of the opening.
As can be seen, the prior arrangement for truing a jamb is rather cumbersome and the nailing process can upset the placement of the jamb and move the jamb out of the true.
An object of the present invention is to provide a jamb mounting assembly that does not require the use of wooden shims.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shimless-shim jamb mounting assembly that reduces the time of truing the jamb in the rough opening and maintains the trueness when the shimless-shim member is fastened in place once the jamb is trued up.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a shimless-shim employed with an edge member of a rough opening in a structure for truing up a jamb in the rough opening comprising; a first member disposed parallel to the edge member having a length equal to the width of the edge member and the thickness of wall board attached to both edges of the edge member; a pair of second members attached to the first member in a perpendicular relationship thereto, the pair of second members being disposed in a spaced relationship with respect to each other to enable each of the pair of second members to be disposed between a different one of the edges of the edge member and an adjacent one of wall boards, the pair of second members adjustable in and out to assist in truing up the jamb in the rough opening; a first means associated with the first member to enable fastening the jamb thereto; and second means associated with each of the pair of second members and the edge member to secure the pair of second members to the edge member after the jamb has been trued up in the rough opening.